Blog użytkownika:Onyksa/Historia Burzy
Uwaga! Wszystko, co widzisz poniżej, jest opowiadaniem które powstało wieki temu. Jest to bardzo żałosny wytwór mojej wyobraźni. Jednak prace trwają już w tej chwili - za jakiś czas wrzucę nową, nie aż tak żałosną wersję. Tytuł najprawdopodobniej będzieć brzmieć "Serce szargane sztormem". '' ''Poniższy blog czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność. Jest okropny. Hejo! To mój pierwszy blog, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. I przepraszam za ,,ściąganie" z innych blogów. Prawdopodobnie nie miałam w takich przypadkach pomysłu. ' Kilka informacji:' '-Jak się domyślacie, głównym bohaterem jest Burza.' '-Będę pisać z jej perspektywy' '-Z góry sorki za błędy.' '-Postaram się dodawać nexty najczęściej, jak będę mogła.' '-Będę poprawiać rozdziały i niektóre rzeczy dopisywać, więc w razie czego się nie dziwcie.' '-Troszkę smoczej miłości chyba nie zaszkodzi, prawda? thumb|Okładka opowiadania.' ' Rozdział 1. Burza' Daleko od Berk, na Gwieździstej Wyspie pokazał się księżyc. Nie była to zwykła noc- tego dnia wypadało Święto Fioletowego Księżyca. Nad wyspą szalała burza. Nagle uderzył oślepiająco biały piorun. W tym samym momencie, w jednej z jaskiń pękła skorupka fioletowego smoczego jaja. Leżąca obok smoczyca podniosła głowę. Na jej pysku malowało się zdziwienie. Rzadko zdarzało się, by smok wykluł się akurat równo z uderzeniem pioruna. Z zadumy wyrwało Elis ciche piśnięcie. Ryknęła głośno ze szczęścia. ''-Witaj, moja mała''- uśmiechnęła się czule do fioletowego smoczka. – Wiesz, najwyraźniej dostałaś swój kolor nie z byle powodu. Maluch pisnął cichutko. Elis przytuliła małą smoczycę. Wiedziała, jak ją nazwie: Burza. 2 ' Rozdział 2. '' Nadchodzą kłopoty' Obudziło mnie słońce i moja mama, która trącała mnie pyskiem. ''-Kochanie, obudź się! Dzisiaj możesz już wyjść.'' Gdy to usłyszałam, zaczęłam skakać jak szalona. Hexadosów Cienistych było tylko ok. 30 na wyspie, nie mówiąc o jedynych 20 Stormcutterach. Obie nasze rasy były bardzo nieliczne, więc rodzice wypuszczali młode z jaskiń dopiero po miesiącu. W tym czasie uczyliśmy się mniej- więcej latać i ziać ogniem. Wracając do mnie, gdy tylko wychyliłam pyszczek z jaskini zobaczyłam inne smoki. Podeszło do mnie troje smocząt- dwa Hexadosy i Stormcutter. -''Cześć! Jestem Iskla''! –doskoczyła do mnie granatowa smoczyca. '' -Hej! Ja jestem Piolun''- przedstawił się czerwony malec. Tak samo jak jego koleżanka, był nieco starszy ode mnie. Żadne z nich nie potrafiło mówić jeszcze "r". -A ja Chmuroskok- przywitał się pomarańczowy Stormcutter. Był prawie dwa lata starszy od nas, więc przewodził grupie. Jednak to jego polubiłam najbardziej. -A ja Burza-'' zaczęłam skakać z radości. '' -Chodźmy nad rzekę!- zaproponował Piorun. '' -Tak!'' '' -Dobry pomysł!'' '' -Jestem za.'' Wybraliśmy sobie płytki strumyk koło wzgórza. Nasza zabawa zaraz zmieniła się w śmieszną ,,chlapaną"bitwę. Dni mijały, ja latałam coraz lepiej i wspólnie urządzaliśmy sobie wyścigi. Jednak miesiąc po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu nawiedziło mnie dziwne przeczucie. Siedziałam z przyjaciółmi nad małym stawem. Na horyzoncie pojawiły się ciemne chmury. I było tam coś jeszcze… Niewyraźne kształty, przemieszczające się razem z chmurą. Owszem, trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło. Jednak wtedy nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że nadciągające wydarzenia zmienią cokolwiek w moim życiu. Bardzo się myliłam- to zmieniło potem całe moje życie. Rozdział 3.W'róg atakuje Moje przeczucia, niestety, sprawdziły się. Dzień później obudziłam się dużo wcześniej, ponieważ burczało mi w brzuchu niemiłosiernie. Poszłam złowić jakąś rybę. Po drodze spotkałam przyjaciół. Ganiali się w powietrzu. Nagle Piorun wpadł w krzaki. Po chwili roślina została zwęglona. Drugi płomień skierował się na Chmuroskoka. Zaraz potem Piorun zaatakował przyjaciela. Zaczęli walkę w powietrzu. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co widziałam. '' -Co im się stało?! Czemu walczą?! ''-popatrzyłam na przyjaciółkę. '' -Skąd mam to wiedzieć? '' -No to ich rozdzielmy!'' '' -Ale jak?'' Spojrzałam na nich. Dalej ścigali się w powietrzu. Ale to nie były żarty. Od czasu do czasu któremuś z nich udawało się trafić drugiego. Nawet nie zorientowałam się, kiedy wokół nas zebrały się wszystkie smoki z wyspy. Przez tłum ktoś mały się przeciskał w moją stronę. ''-Z kim walczy Chmuroskok''?- usłyszałam za sobą głos Pioruna. -''No przecież z tobą''! -warknęłam. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z czegoś.- Chwila! Skoro ty jesteś tu, to kto jest tam!? Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nas. Nagle lipny ,,Piorun” przemienił się w wielką, zieloną bestię. Na skrzydłach smoka widniały brązowe pasy. Szramoskrzydły!!! Ten gatunek był naszym odwiecznym wrogiem. Szramoskrzydłe były niesamowicie silne i potrafiły zmieniać wygląd. Jednak ich charakterystyczną cechą było to, że nigdy nie odpuszczały. Gdy raz poznały swojego przeciwnika, ścigały go dopóki nie odniosły zwycięstwa. Z zadumy wyrwał mnie ryk. W lesie odpowiedziało mu kilka innych. Nagle zza drzew wyleciało około 80 tych smoków. Było ich prawie 2 razy więcej niż nas! Dodatkowo miały na sobie metalowe pancerze! Ledwie je zobaczyliśmy a z nieba zaczęły spadać sieci z obciążnikami. Nawet się nie zdążyłam się zorientować, kiedy wylądowała na mnie jedna nich '' -Mamo!''- krzyknęłam. Moja mama zaraz przybiegła, ściągając ze mnie sieć. ''-Uciekaj!!!Szybko! Dogonię cię później.'' Nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć, bo porwał mnie w górę mocny wiatr. Zobaczyłam Szramoskrzydłego, lecącego na mnie z dużą prędkością. Nagle zza drzew wyłoniły się jakieś dwunogie dziwne stwory. -Ha! Drago dostanie świeżą dostawę Hexadosów Cienistych i Stormcutterów!- usłyszałam, przelatując obok jednego z nich. Leciałam nad ziemią w nadziei, że Szramoskrzydły wpadnie na drzewo. Nagle ścigający mnie smok ostro skręcił. Nie zauważyłam, że coś przede mną stoi i chwilę później wpadłam do klatki, która zatrzasnęła się za mną. A ja leciałam najszybciej jak mogłam. Uderzyłam głową o ścianę klatki i straciłam przytomność. ''Wiem,że krótkie ale nie mam zbytnio pomysłów''.I komputer coś mi tekst uciął.' '''Rozdział 4. Na wyspie' Dedyk dla NightFireDragon za pierwszy komentarz. Dzięki :) Gdy się obudziłam, zobaczyłam, że jestem w wielkim pomieszczeniu. Wokół mnie stały klatki z innymi smokami. Najpierw strasznie się wystraszyłam, bo nie było tam poza mną nikogo innego z mojego gatunku. Ten strach szybko przerodził się jednak we wściekłość. W sali zaczęły uderzać pioruny. Nawet się nie zorientowałam gdy część klatek jaż miała poprzepalane pręty. Nagle do środka wpadły te dwunogi. -Jak one wyszły z klatek?!-krzyknął jeden. -Nie ważne, łap je! Dorosłe smoki zagrodziły dwunogom drogę. Jakieś dwie smocze mamy biegały, zabierając młode. ''-Dzieci, szybko, uciekajcie!'' Nie trzeba było nam dwa razy powtarzać. Poderwałam się do lotu. Po drodze zdawało mi się, że na dole widzę moją mamę, jednak szybko zostałam porwana przez tłum uciekających. Dwa dni póżniej dotarliśmy do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Rządził w nim Obsydian- stary, ciemnofioletowy smok. Ale nie byle jaki smok. Należał on do Pierwszego Gatunku. Mieżył sobie z 80 metrów, a mimo tego był bardzo szybki. Spędziłam w tym miejscu 8 lat. Pewnego razu, kiedy leciałam nad jeziorem, poczułam dziwną rzecz. Coś jakby mnie prąd lekko kopnął. Na moim grzbiecie zaczął świecić niebieski pas. Nagle ujrzałam nad sobą wielki cień. Nademną leciał smok, który mnie kiedyś zaatakował. Szramoskrzydły. Buhaha! Skoczyłam do przodu osiem lat. Ale teraz dopiero akcja naprawdę się rozkręci. Smok zanurokwał prosto na moją lewą parę skrzydeł. Nie zdążyłam zrobić uniku. Po chwili poczułam pękającą kość. Ryknęłam z bólu. Zorientowałam się, że leci w naszą stronę inny smok. Nie skupiałam się jednak na nim, lecz na walce. Udało mi się ugryźć przeciwnika parę razy, jednak to nic nie dało. To zielone paskudstwo wykorzystało chwilę moje nieuwagi i na lewej stronie mojego pyska pojawiła się rana w kształcie czterech szponów. Spadałam coraz szybciej. Ze skrzydła lała się krew, a ja byłam coraz słabsza. Do ziemi zostało jeszcze paredziesiąt metrów. Nagle szramoskrzydły odleciał. Jakiś smok złapał mnie, po czym gdzieś zaniósł. Nie wiedziałam, kto to był. Jednak miałam się dowiedzieć. Ok. mały konkurs. Kto zgadnie, kim był ten ,,inny" smok dostaje dedyka na następny rozdział. A on pojawi się prawdopodobnie jutro. Wiem też, że to żaden next bo strasznie krótkie, ale jestem ciekawa, czy ktoś zgadnie. O 14:00 sprawdzam czy są odpowiedzi. I podpowiedź: szukajcie w ,,karcie postaci", jak ja to nazywam. Tam jest odpawiedź. Dedyk dla Błyskawica 01 za pierwszą poprawną odpowiedż. I dla Sky Nocna Furia za drugą poprawną odp. Dzisiaj mam godzinkę na pisanie (chwilowo), więc postaram się dopisać jak najwięcej. I uwaga: mam właśnie lekki napad głupawki. Rozdział 5. Stary przyjaciel i mnóstwo kłopotów Zobaczyłam, że znajduję się w jakimś obcym miejscu. Dookoła mnie rosła trawa, ale gdzieniegdzie wystawały ogromne szpile lodu. Ktoś obok mine stał i przyglądał mi się niedowierzającym wzrokiem. Kiegy zorientowałam, kto się tam na mnie gapi, to ziemia usunęła mi się spod nog. To był... Chmuroskok!!! Musiałam zrobić barbzo głupią minę. Stormcutter uśmiechnął się. -Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, prawda? Prawie dosłownie na niego wskoczyłam z radości. Jednak zaraz wróciły wspomnienia. -Myślałam, że ne żyjesz -szepnęłam. -A co z resztą? -spytałam z nadzieją w głosie. -Niestety, nic o nich nie wiem. Nie wiem, co mnie napadło, ale się do niego przytuliłam. Staliśmy tak sobie momencik.Jednak za chwilę moje skrzydło dało się we znaki, więc musiałam się odsunąć. Gdyby nie łuski, z fioletowej zrobiłabym sie cała czerwona. Mój ,,przyjaciel" spajrzał na mnie z troską. -Coś z tym musimy zrobić. Masz zakarzoną ranę. Poza tym, kość trzeda będzie nastawić. A z łapami się nieda. Chmuroskok miał rację. Na ranie pojawiała się już odrobinka ropy. Moje skrzydło wyglądało, jakbym miała dodatkowy staw. Wiedziałam, że jeśli szybko czegoś z tym nię zrobię, to więcej nie polecę. Głupawka, nie mówiłam? Stormcutter chyba wpadł na jakiś pomysł, bo zrobił minę z typu ,,olśniło mnie!". Powiedział, że wróci za dwa dni z rozwiązaniem. Może poskutkuje, może nie. Odleciał wraz z wylatującą falą smoków. Ja czekałam. Poznałam w tym czasie parę smoków i Oszołamostracha- władce tego Sanktuarium. Kiedy wrócił, trzymał coś w łapach. Dużo od nas mniejszego i śmiertelnie wystraszonego. Sprowadził tu CZŁOWIEKA. Macie nexcika :). I uwaga : WAŻNE. Jek będzie 35 komentarzy, to zacznę pisać, jak przyleciała ze swoim jeźdźcem na Berk!!! Zrobiłam wielkiego wytrzeszcza. -Liczyłam, że to będzie raczej coś innego- wykrztusiłam. Niedość, że źle się czułam, to teraz poczułam sie jeszcze gorzej. -Bez przesady, uratowała jakiegoś ponocnika przed odcięciem głowy. I mnie nie zabiła.- dodał.- No to co, nada się?- spytał z nadzieją w głosie. -Eh. Możemy spróbować- wywróciłam oczami. W sumie bardzo się dla mnie postarał. - Gdzie się ona podziała, tak a propos?-poszukałam stworzenia wzrokiem. -O, tam jest- powiedział Chmuroskok i poszedł w stronę człowieka. Poszłam za nim i pokazałam na skrzydło. ona" od razu załapała, o co chodzi. Spojrzała na mnie z troską i w jednej chwili zapomniała o strachu. -Na Thora i Odyna! Kto ci to zrobił?- wykrzyknęła.- Wygladasz strasznie!- zaraz jednak przypomniała sobie, że jestem smokiem. Zrobiłam wielkie oczęta. Mój popisowy numer chyba wyszedł, bo westchnęła i do mnie podeszła, nadal zachowując ostrożność. Kazała sobie pokazać skrzydło. Dziwnym trafem miała ze soba torbę z "bandażem i innymi". Ranę oczyściła i nastawiła mi kość. Bolało potwornie i strasznie przy tym piszczałam. W końcu założyła mi usztywniacz i zakazała ruszać przez miesiąc. Ja musiałam czekać ten miesiąc. I nie mogłam latać. To było straszne! Patrzeć, jak inni wznoszą się w niebo a samemu nie móc. Dowiedziałam się, że to coś ma na imię Valka. Była miła i dobra, choć niektóre smoki dalej były podejrzliwe. Co prawda, wyleczyła mnie ale czułam, że to nie jest mój człowiek. Poza tym, Chmuroskoka lubiła bardziej. Kiedy w końcu uwolniłam się od bandaża, byłam strasznie szczęśliwa. Odbiłam się od ziemi i poleciałam bardzo wysoko. Nagle zanurkowałam prosto na ziemię. Będąc parę metrów od niej, rozpostarłam gwałtownie wszystkie cztery skrzydła i lekko wylądowałam. W pewnym momencie coś mnie zaintrygowało. -Chmuroskok, a tak właściwie to skąd wiedziałeś, że walczę z tamtym Szramoskrzydłym?- spytałam. -Tak jakoś. W sumie nie wiedziałem. Miałem po prostu przeczucie, że coś się dzieje. Wiesz, coś jakby mnie prąd lekko kopnął. Skrzydła same mnie tam poniosły.- wzruszył ramionami (jeśli można to tak nazwać). -Tylko, że ja poczułam to samo chwilę przed atakiem. I coś takiego mi się zrobiło- pokazałam na plecy, które lekko promieniowały. -Dziwne, przyznaję. Ale kiedyś rozwiążemy, o co chodziło. Powiedziałam, że idę rozprostować skrzydła i poleciałam do lasu. ' Konkurs na dedyka: kto zgadnie, skąd Chmuroskok wiedział, że Burzy grozi niebezpieczeństwo? A jeśli ktoś zgadnie, na jakiej podstawie to dokładnie działa (bo w sumie o to chodzi) to dostaje dedyk na dwa rozdziały!!! I to do mojego nowego opka, które zaraz się pojawi. Ale to bardzo trudna zagadka, więc trzeba się będzie nad tym pogłowić. Powodzenia!' Chodziłam chwilkę po lesie. Jednak wycieczka się skończyła, gdy w oddali usłyszałam krzyki ludzi. Jak na komendę oddaliłam się od tego miejsca. Kiedy wróciłam do Sanktuarium, wpadłam na pomysł. Po tygodniu oznajmiłam, że wrócę za miesiąc. Zwróciłam Valce rybkę (nie wiem, czemu nie chciała jej zjeść) i polizałam Chmuroskoka po policzku (doszczętnie mi odbiło). Po czym moje wakacje się zaczęły. Leciałam cały dzień. W końcu, w nocy doleciałam na jakąś wyspę. Miała dość wymyślny kształt. Z jednej strony wznosiła się góra. Biegało po niej, niestety, mnóstwo ludzi. Wokół mnie latało również mnóstwo innych smoków. Atakowano wyspę. Ja nie mieszałam się w te problemy. W oddali była jeszcze inna wyspa, ledwie widoczna z góry. Poleciałam w jej stronę. Nagle coś wystrzeliło ze statku. W jednej chwili moje skrzydła coś przycisnęło do boków. Sieć! Zaczęłam spadać. Tylko tym razem miałam pod sobą ocean. Mój grzbiet rozjaśnił się i po chwili promieniował błękitem. Wpadłam do wody. Woda zalała mi płuca, zanim zdążyłam się wynurzyć. Kamienie przyczepione do sieci ciągnęły mnie na dno. Powoli traciłam przytomność... Jednak coś rozcięło liny i zaczęło mnie pchać ku powieszchni. Potem ktoś wyciągnął mnie na plażę. Usłyszałam nad sobą czyjeś głosy, jednak nie pamiętam o czym mówiono. Zaraz straciłam przytomność. No, macie kolejną podpowiedź do konkursu. Życzę dobrych odpowiedzi. 'Rozdział 6. Czerwona Śmierć' Dedyk dla Szczerbek14 i dla Silver M, żeby dalej pisał opko. Kiedy się obudziłam, leżałam na plaży. Rozejrzałam się. W centrum wyspy wznosiła się wielka góra, przypominająca wulkan. Nade mną pochylał się jakiś Zębacz, Ponocnik i parę innych smoków. Próbowałam się podnieść, jednak byłam zbyt zmęczona. -Gdzie ja jestem?-spytałam. -W Smoczym Leżu -odpowiedział Śmiertnik.- Jak się tu znalazłaś? Poza naszymi paroma gatunkami prawie nie ma tu smoków. Kiedyś znaleźliśmy jakiegoś Kroplorwija. Nie mógł z nami atakować Berk, by ludzie nie dowiedzieli się o istnieniu innych gatunków. My poprostu utrzymujemy ich w niewiedzy. Przygotowujemy się do Ostatecznego Ataku. Nie będą mieli szans bronić się przed gatunkami, których nie znają -wytłumaczył mi. -A ty? Jak się nazywasz? -Burza. -Jestem Szpon. Miło cię poznać. Wiem, wiem. Nexty będą teraz krótkie, bo nie mam za dużo czasu. I uwaga: OD JUTRA STARTUJE OPKO O AIRES I BURZY!!! Dobra, dość się naczekaliście. Macie nexta. I proooszę! Dajcie troszkę pomysłów do ,,Rozwinąć Skrzydła". Kiedy odzyskałam siły, poszłam zobaczyć się z ich władcą. Wleciałam do wnętrza wielkiej góry. Na jej dnie siedział gigantyczny smok. -Kim jesteś?- warknął, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył. Już go nie lubiłam. -Nazywam się Burza. -Jestem Czerwona Śmierć. Władam tym miejscem. Więc jeśli chcesz tu zostać, to masz mi służyć. A jeśli nie, to skończysz w moim żołądku. Nie zastanawiałam się długo. Kazał mi łowić ryby. Nic wielkiego. Musiałam tu zostać i trochę odpocząć. Pozatym, kawałek od Smoczego Sanktuarium można spotkać Szramoskrzydłe. No cóż. Znalazłam sobie małą jaskinię. Przytachałam trochę drewna, podpaliłam je i się położyłam. Tak miło grzało w brzuch. Zasnęłam szybko. Śnił mi się Chmuroskok i Valka. Później sen się zmienił. Pojawiła się nieznana mi osoba. Jakaś 20- letnia dziewczyna. Miała czarne włosy. I walczyła z jakimś wikingiem. Zauważyłam niedałeko siebie. Byłam otoczona przez wikingów. Broniłam się. Razem ze mną były inne smoki. Tylko, że... miałam siodło. Więc miałam jeźdźca. Nale dziewczyna coś krzyknęła. W jednej chwili przez wyspę przeszła potężna fala uderzeniowa. Na miejscu dziewczyny stał smok. Miał duże skrzydła i błękitne łuski. Na głowie widać było coś w rodzaju śmiesznego puchu lub futerka. Obok coś przeleciało. Smok, o którym tylko coś słyszałam. Cień.'Czarne jak węgiel smoki, z pomiędzy łusek wystawały kolce. Te potężne bestie były strasznie szybkie. Ale miały pewną specyficzną zdolność. A dokładniej zmieniały się w cień. Po prostu. One mogłyby w tej postaci rozwalić całą wyspę, a ich nie dało się nawet dotknąć. A u mnie za to zaczął świecić pas wzdłuż grzbietu i wzory na łapach. Tego drugiego wcześniej nie było. Potem sen się urwał. Obudziło mnie w środku nocy przeraźliwe burczenie. Złowiłam jakąś rybkę. Zobaczyłam, że smoki wracają z kolejnego ataku. Wzięłam ze sobą parę ryb na wszelki wypadek i wleciałam do siedziby Czerwonej Śmierci. Jak inni wywaliłam tych parę rybek. Jakiś Zębiróg miał naprawdę mało. Kiedy zobaczył, co się stanie, było już za późno. Poleciał do góry. Jednak jego pan złapał go za ogon i po smoku nie został nawet ślad. Przez kila kolejnych nocy śniło mi się tylko to. Postanowiłam, że muszę stąd odlecieć jak najszybciej. Pewnej nocy nadarzyła się okazja. Chyba się nada, nie? Sorry za brak nextów, byłam odcięta od kompa. No, i w ,,Rozwinąć Skrzydła" tyż coś dopisałam. A niedługo będzie 50 komów. Kto będzie miał 50 ten ma dedyka. Sprawdziłam, czy nikt mnie nie śledzi. Wzbiłam się w powietrze. Była północ, więc wszyscy już spali. Miałam już rozwinąć drugą parę skrzydeł i polecieć najszybciej jak mogę. Nagle usłyszałam za sobą czyjś głos. -A dokąd to się wybierasz, co? -Lecę z tąd i nie mam zamiaru wracać- warknęłam. -O, bo widzisz. Z tąd NIE DA SIĘ UCIEC. Odwróciłam się. Za mną wisiał w powietrzu jakiś Ponocnik. Na jego łapie połyskiwała srebrna bransoleta z rubinem. Zaraz zostałam otoczona przez innych. Wszyscy mieli bransoletę z rubinem. Na szczęście nie było tam Szpona. Zostałam zaprowadzona przed oblicze Czerwonej Śmierci. -Ucieczka, co?!-ryknął.-Nie można z tąd odejść, puki ja tak nie powiem. A ty z tąd nie odejdziesz. Pamiętasz przysięgę? Do mnie zbliżył się smok z bransoletą w łapie. Wykręcałam się jak mogłam. Inne smoki trzymały mnie. Bransoleta zbliżała się do mojej łapy. Poczułam bijący od niej chłód. Ten przedmiot wręcz promieniował złem. -Przysięgi, które nie zostały złożone z własnej woli są nic nie warte- powiedziałam. Przedmiot rozleciał się na dwie części. Rubiny na już założonych bransoletach przestały świecić. Odleciałam z wyspy tak szybko, jak mogłam. Gdy zobaczyłam mój dom, naprawdę mi ulżyło. Chmuroskok i Valka już na mnie czekali. Opowiedziałam im o tym, co wydarzyło się podczas mojego ,,wyjazdu". Dowiedziałam się, że gdy mnie nie było, ktoś widział niedaleko człowieka. To mnie bardzo zaniepokoiło. Rozdział 7. Musimy bronić tego, co nazywamy domem Przepraszam, że nextów nie było tyle czasu, nie chciało mi się pisać. Jestem zbyt leniwa. Dedyk dla Sky Nocna Furia jako najbardziej aktywnego komentatora. Parę dni minęło od mojego powrotu do Sanktuarium. I wydarzyło się coś niezwykłego. Pewnej nocy ciemny kształt zbliżył się do naszego siedliska. Czerwony smok... Duże skrzydła... Cztery skrzydła! To był Piorun. Zaparło mi dech, gdy go zobaczyłam. Wzbiłam się w powietrze z głośnym rykiem. Chmuroskok był koło mnie. -Piorun! Ty żyjesz! -Burza! Chmuroskok! A co z Iskrą? -Nic o niej nie wiemy. Ale przynajmniej jesteśmy we trójkę. Chmuroskok wydawał się mniej pewny, czy mu zaufać. I niedługo przekonaliśmy się, że miał rację. Dedyk dla 1234567890ja za 50 kom i za odgadnięcie, co się dalej stanie. Chyba Ciebie i Sky wynajmę na moje prywatne jasnowidzki =) Ta niepewność jednak nie minęła. Mój ,,przyjaciel" nadal był ostrożny. Pewnej nocy obudziło mnie światło. Ja nie mogę, czy mój własny grzbiet naprawdę nie chce, żebym była wyspana? Podniosłam się i zrobiłam rundkę dookoła mojej jaskini. Drapała mnie w gardle. Już miałam wrócić i się położyć, gdy coś poruszyło się w ciemności. Udałam, że nic nie widziałam. Położyłam się jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyciągając głowę w stronę wyjścia. Do jaskini Stormcuttera podkradał się smok. Ten ktoś już miał się rzucić na Chmuroskoka, ale w tym momencie skoczyłam na niego ja. To był... Piorun. We własnej osobie. Stanęłam jak wryta. Nic z tego nie rozumiałam. Aż do momentu, kiedy zmienił się w 16- metrowego, zielonego smoka. Moje 10 metrów przy nim to było nic. Chmuroskok już się obudził. Wiedziałam, że to ten sam smok, który zostawił mi bliznę na pysku. Międy nami rozpętała się walka. Ale teraz byłam dużo silniejsza. Od naszego spotkania minął przecież ponad rok. Robiłam zwinne uniki. Rozcapierzyłam szpony i skoczyłam na niego. On też dostanie ode mnie bliznę. W tej chwili miałam tylko jedną myśl: zemsta. Tak bardzo skupiłam się na walce, że nie zauważyłam, jak zagonił nas w kąt jaskini. Nas było więcej, ale on był silniejszy. -Głupcy! Ludzie będą tu za parę dni! Zniszczą was, jeśli ja tego nie zrobię. Jego kły znalazły się niebezpeicznie blisko. Miałam jakąś sekundę, by zareagować. I ta sekunda wystarczyła. Czas jakby zwolnił. Z mojego gardła wydobyła się potężna fala dźwięku. Smokiem miotnęło o ścianę. Był oszołomiony i zaskoczony. Wydałam z siebie dziki ryk. To monstrum odleciało. -Ty coś takiego potrafisz?! I nic mi nie mówiłaś?!- krzyknął zaskoczony czteroskrzydły. Stałam tak chwilę równie zdziwiona. -Ja TEŻ nic nie wiedziałam! Ale teraz wiem. -Ty mnie naprawdę zaskakujesz... -O NIE!!! Powiedział, że LUDZIE TU BĘDĄ! Musimy się przygotować. I jak? Podobał się next? Ja myślę, że chyba tak =) Rozdział 8. Teraz wiem, co się w tedy stało... Włączam wenę. Tak mi jej brakowało... Dedyk dla Sky Nocna Furia. ''' Jednak minął miesiąc, a ludzi nie było. A pewnej nocy miałam dziwny sen... Sen, który wytłumaczył mi wiele rzeczy. ''Na Gwieździstej Wyspie'' panowała noc. Elis i Dark Fire czuwali nad jajem. Było czerwone. Obok leżało dużo mniejsze, fioletowe. To drugie miało wykluć się za dwa lata. Nagle czerwona skorupka wybuchła i wyszedł z niej mały, czerwony smoczek. Końcówki łap zdobił biały wzór. Jednak rodzice nie widzieli u małej skrzydeł. Po chwili jednak przekonali się , że są one zwinięte do minimalnych rozmiarów na przednich łapach. Malutka smoczyca pisnęła cicho i zasnęła. Miesiąc później Nike poderwała się do lotu. Ćwiczyła swoje zdolności walki i polowanie. Różniła się od większości smoków na wyspie. Miała zdolność samozapłonu i nie posiadał drugiej pary skrzydeł. Ale Hexadosy miały tę szczególną cechę, że jako jedyne mogły łączyć się w pary z innymi gatunkami. Zbierało się na deszcz, więc mała wracała do jaskini. Jednak gdy była tuż przed wejściem, coś złapało ją od tyłu. To był Szramoskrzydły. Nike próbowała rozłożyć skrzydła, jednak smok poszarpał jej błonę na prawym. Od dłuższego czasu te dwa gatunki miały ze sobą bardzo napięte stosunki. Jednak nie atakowali się nawzajem. Aż do teraz. Ryknęła na pomoc.' Z jaskini wyleciał jej ojciec. Rzucił się na porywacza, jednak przeciwnik nie dawał za wygraną. Elis była w słabym stanie, nie mogła latać. Pluła w Szramoskrzydłego ogniem. W pewnej chwili drugi taki sam smok zaleciał Darka od tyłu. Tamten nie zdążył się nawet odwrócić, gdy przeciwnik zatopił zęby w gardle Dark Fire' a. Smok spadł na ziemię. Nie ruszał się. Szramoskrzydłe odleciały. Zaniosły gdzieś Nike. '' ''-Czy to ta, panie?- odezwał się jeden z nich do wielkiego smoka.'' ''-Nie! To nie ona! Macie się jej pozbyć!- oczy czarnego giganta płonęły czerwienią.- Jeśli Obsydian je znajdzie, to z nim nie wygramy!'' ''Zejdźcie mi z oczu!'' Smoki posłusznie odleciały i zostawiły małą smoczycę na środku pustyni. Kiedy się obudziłam zdałam sobie sprawę z wielu rzeczy. Ja miałam siostrę. A mój ojciec zginął właściwie przeze mnie. Ale teraz wiedziałam też, dla czego te Szramoskrzydłe mnnie wciąż ścigają. Ta- dam! I coś smutnego wyklikałam. ''' '''Wiecie co? Mam wrażenie, że jakoś nikt tego nie czyta... Rozdział 9. Niebo?! Po dłuuugiej nieobecności, wracam z nextem! I dedyczek dla naszej Sky Nocna Furia za... A tam, poczytacie, to się dowiecie. Chmuroskok dumał nad moim snem. Valka nas niestety nie rozumiała, więc nie mogłam jej nic powiedzieć. Nie wiedzieć czemu, miałam przeczucie o czymś niezwykłym. -Idę się przelecieć- mruknęłam, odbijając się od ziemi. Leciałam spokojnie. Nic się nie działo. Ale kiedy zobaczyłam co, a raczej- kto stoi na ziemi, aż zaniemówiłam. Nocna Furia. Zanurkowałam w jej stronę. W tym momencie w jej stronę świsnęła strzała. Z impetem wpadłam na smoczycę przewracając ją,a tym samym prawdopodobnie ratując życie. -Co ty robisz?- prychnęła. -Życie ci ratuję. A teraz szybko! Bo nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mam zamiaru dać się znów złapać ludziom... Smoczyca dopiero teraz spojrzała na strzałę. -Ech. Muszę być bardziej ostrożna, gdy poluję.- I wzbiła się w powietrze. -Tak właściwie to jestem Sky- uśmiechnęła się. -A ja Burza. Co ty tam właściwie robiłaś? -No, nie uwierzysz, ale... Szukałam Wiktorii... Mojej jeźdźczyni. -Mnie już nic nie zdziwi. Sama mieszkam z człowiekiem.- Wytłumaczyłam jej wszystko i opowiedziałam trochę o sobie. -No, bo... Wiktoria zniknęła. Parę dni temu tytaj nocowałyśmy. Rano się budzę, a tu nic! No więcbyłam na polowaniu, i pojawiłaś się ty. -To... Może pomogę ci jej poszukać? Bo jak znam życie (a znam je dobrze) to siedzi u jakichś w klatce. Pewnie każą jej oswajać smoki, czy coś... Sky była przerażona tą perspektywą. Po dwóch dniach złapałyśmy jej trop i poleciałyśmy w tę stronę. Schowane za stertą kamieni, patrzyłyśmy na wydarzenia. Na arenie stała jakaś dziewczyna. Pewnie Wiktoria. Wokół niej króżyły dwa Koszmary Ponocniki. Ale ona nie wyglądała na przerażoną. Wręcz... Rozmawiała z nimi.Nagle smoki uspokoiły się i dały pogłaskać. W tedy mu wkroczyłyśmy do akcji. Sky rozwaliła kraty plazmą, ja rozgoniłam ludzi. Zaczęli uciekać w popłochu. Tylko jeden stał w miejscu. Nagle poczułam jak coś przebija mi łuski. W oddali zamajaczyła sylwetka Chmuroskoka i Valki. Pewnie już się o nas martwią. Sky spojrzała na mnie, coś mówiąc. Nie usłyszałam jej, było za głośno. Ale kiedy spojrzałam na swoją łapę, zobaczyłam... Strzałkę usypiającą. Sky też musieli trafić, bo leżała na ziemi. Wiktoria coś do niej krzyczała. Chmuroskok z Valką wylądowali na arenie. To był ich największy błąd. Stormcutter zaraz też oberwał strzałką. Kręciło mi się w głowie. Po chwili zasnęłam. Chociaż mi się nie chce, to wrzucę parę zdań... Obudziłam się w klatce. Łapę miałam zakutą w łańcuch. Obok mnie siedziała przykuta Sky, a dalej Chmuroskok. Na pysku czułam kaganiec. Strażnicy stali przed klatką gapiąc się na nas. Pewnie nigdy nie widzieli takiego zestawu smoków naraz. A ja wpadłam na pomysł. Zaczęłam się chwiać. Potem kaszleć. Na końcu położyłam się na ziemi, wstrzymując oddech. -Szybko! Jak się en tu udusi, to Drago nas zabije!- usłyszałam głosy strażników. Drzwi klatki skrzypnęły. Ktoś ściągnął mi kaganiec. Wykorzystałam ten moment. Podniosłam się z ziemi i użyłam krzyku. Strażnikami miotnęło o ścianę. Jakoś udało się nam ściągnąć z łap łańcuchy, zanim przybiegli kolejni. Bez namysłu strzeliłam kulą ognia w jednego z nich. Uchylił się w ostatniej chwili. Na arenie stała Valka z Wiki. Złapaliśmy je i odlecieliśmy. Jednak moją uwagę przykuła jakaś dziewczynka. Miała na oko 8 lat. Ale... Nie pachniała jak człowiek, bardziej jak smok. Potrząsnęłam głową. To było przecież niemożliwe! -Aires, bo jeszcze cię złapią!-odciągnęła dziewczynkę jakaś kobieta.- Smoki są nieprzewidywalne. Mimo, iż to był człowiek, zapamiętałam tą dziewczynkę. Została w mojej pamięci aż do momentu, kiedy odkryłam prawdę. Sky i Wiki niestety musiały lecieć. Pożegnałyśmy się i wróciłam do Sanktuarium. Rozdział 10. Akcja ratunkowa Minął już ponad rok, dokąd odleciała Sky. Życie toczyło się powoli. Nic się nie działo. Do czasu. Leciałam powoli nad wysokimi szczytami gór. Wokół mnie ciągnęły się piękne widoki. Obok mnie szybował Chmuroskok. Nagle do moich uszu dobiegł pisk. Spojrzałam w dół, a tam... W szczelinie na szczycie góry było uwięzione pisklę. Zanurkowałam w jego stronę. Mały Koszmar Ponocnik. Wylądowałam koło szczeliny. -Mały, spokojnie. Zaraz cię wyciągniemy. Spróbowałam wlecieć w szczelinę. Niestety, było dla mnie za wąsko. A pod szczeliną rozciągała się przepaść. -Chmuroskok? -Musimy tam wejść. -To się pod nami zawali! Ale spróbować trzeba.- zaaczął się wspinać po skałach. Jednak było dla niego za wąsko. W tedy ja się wcisnęłam w szczelinę. Trzymałam się głównie pazurami na skrzydłach. Zdjęłam kamienie ze skrzydła malca. Ten wskoczył mi na grzbiet. Ale w tym momencie coś zatrzęsło skałą. Matka Koszmara! Zsunęłam się po ścianie. Lada moment, a mogliśmy spaść! Chmuroskok powstrzymał smoczycę od ziania we mnie ogniem. Mięśnie mi drżały z wysiłku. Ledwie wyszłam ze szczeliny, a wigantyczny kawał skały odłamał się i wpadł w przepaść. Mały smok przyskoczył do mamy. Jego matka rzuciła mi ostatnie podejrzliwe spojrzenie, po czym odleciała. -A żadnego "dziękuję" to już nie, co?- mruknęłam do siebie. Patrzyłam jeszcze chwilę za nimi, po czym wzbiłam się w powietrze. Czytasz? Daj komentarz! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone